This invention relations to matrix displays having an array of display elements of the type in which each display element comprises of a vane arranged to rotate about an axis close to its perimeter between positions of contrasting appearance.
This arrangement therefore provides an array of display elements which may be set in contrasting optical states, for instance "light" and "dark", in order to display information on the display matrix.